


If She Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week, Crushes, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I got off of tumblr "Oh, what she'd do if she knew he had been watching all this time." <br/>Un-beta'd, sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't fix when I proofread. Hope you enjoy. <br/>***<br/>Gendry and Hot Pie are fascinated with Arya's water dancing, but are too afraid to let her see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Knew

Arya practiced her water dancing every day. It was her way of prayer. Everyday, she'd go hide somewhere and pray. Sometimes Hot Pie and Gendry would watch her. Hot Pie laughed at it at first, but Gendry sat in awe.

Right before dawn, Arya got up and began to practice. Gendry waited for a little while and silently got out of his cot, looking for Arya's secret sept. Crouching against a wall and looking over his shoulder he watched her muttering and dancing with her tiny needle. Oh, what she'd do if she knew he had been watching all this time. 

"Who's there?" She whisper-yelled.

Gendry silently crawled back to his cot just in time to pretend to sleep before Arya walked back in the room they shared. 

"Hot Pie, was that you?" She demanded.

Hot Pie blinked at her, confused at what she meant.

"Gendry?" She looked at him.

Gendry scoffed. "Why would I be watchin you dance with your little sword? I'd rather watch Hot Pie knead bread." 

"That's what I thought." Arya crossed her arms. 

"You know, I thought I heard something fall down in the next room. Maybe that's what you heard." Hot Pie suggested. Gendry looked at him carefully, what a liar. He knew. 

"I suppose, sorry to wake you guys." She muttered and shuffled away. 

Hot Pie and Gendry sat there for a short while before one of them spoke. 

"Why do you watch her?" Hot Pie asked. 

"I- wait. You still watch her?" Gendry asked.

"Of course I do, I can see her from my bed. I hear her get up... I don't mean to be weird about it, it's just... She's the first girl I've ever really been around. She's not too bad looking either. She's just really mean." 

Gendry chuckled. "You're in love with her." 

"No!" Hot Pie threw an extra pillow at him. "Why do you watch him- I mean her?" 

"I've never seen someone use a sword like that." You see most knights... They uh, they're so cold, and she's so... Delicate with it, yet precise. She's an excellent fighter." 

Hot Pie made a Hmph noise. "Well now I feel weird telling you my excuse. 

"Let's make a pact; I don't tell her you're head over heels in love with her, and you don't tell her I admire her swordsman ship." 

"... I also won't tell her you're in love with her, too. Don't worry, if it came down to it, if let her choose you without a fight. You two, you're what the women call a perfect match." Hot Pie smiled a little sadly. 

"That's not true." Gendry growled. "But thank you, that would make it easier, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."


End file.
